Armadura Berserker
thumbLa armadura Berserker (también llamada "Armadura Berserker" en los subtítulos de Berserk (2016) en español y "armadura de Berserk" o "Armadura de Berserker" en la edición de EDT) es una armadura maldita creada por enanos. Historia Apareció por primera vez en el volumen 26. Debido a la forma esqueletal que poseía cuando Guts la tomó, se cree que el Caballero de la Calavera fue su usuario previo, dándosela a su amiga Flora en algún momento determinado. Durante la pelea de Guts contra Grunbeld, Flora avisó a su pupila de dónde podría encontrarla, colocándosela a Guts como último recurso. Características La armadura da fuerza, resistencia y agilidad increíbles al usuario. Para ello, pasa por alto los límites naturales del subconsciente que impide al usuario hacerse daño cuando se utiliza toda su fuerza. Curiosamente, en el caso de Guts, la armadura hace funcionar el brazo mecánico como si fuera natural, haciendo uso del cañón más fácilmente. Temporalmente puede corregir forzadamente las lesiones como heridas sangrantes, reforzar los huesos rotos y fijar las articulaciones dislocadas, perforando la carne desde el interior de la armadura con púas finas si es necesario. Esto provoca una gran pérdida de sangre. Su portador no deja de luchar hasta que toda su sangre sea derramada y todos sus huesos sean destruidos. Esto es en parte así porque causa una locura transitoria a su portador al sincronizar su od con el de la armadura, lo que daña la personalidad a largo plazo. En el caso de Guts, si bien es casi inmune a ataques comunes y puede aniquilar monstruos gigantes e incluso derrotar a los apóstoles en sus formas reales, esto significa no poder discernir amigo de enemigo, y al ser la armadura amplificador de la "bestia interna" del usuario, la Bestia de las Tinieblas acaba teniendo más poder en su interior. De hecho, hizo que la armadura se transformase al llevarla por primera vez, tomando la forma de dicha manifestación oscura. Más aún, se ha comentado que usar continuamente la armadura podría llevar a la pérdida de varios sentidos. En el caso de Guts, que queda agitado tras usarla, ha empezado a notar que apenas reconoce el sabor de las comidas, y su visión a veces se torna borrosa. Hasta cierto punto, Schierke puede usar sus poderes para mantener a Guts en un estado consciente de lo que le ocurre con el fin de no ser dominado por la armadura. Curiosidades 80px|left * La Armadura Berserker aparece en el videojuego Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc usando la MonoMono Machine. Según su descripción, "vestir esta armadura otorga un poder inmenso a su portador, pero a costa de su alma y sentidos". * El vídeo oficial que muestra la letra de la canción "Die by the Blade" de Beast in Black usa diversas ilustraciones de Guts usando la armadura. * Según una entrevista al periódico francés Le Figaro, la armadura fue introducida al sentirse forzado a otorgar un elemento sobrenatural a Guts si quería preservar el dinamismo de sus peleas. Miura creía que "una armadura que volviera a su usuario loco" era perfecta: al igual que se decía que los guerreros berserker tomaban drogas para enfurecerse, el dolor es la droga de Guts, lo que resultaba en un todo coherente. Galería Amuleto_de_la_armadura_Berserker_(anime_2016).png|Amuleto tallado por Flora en su interior. Armadura Berserker inicial.jpg|La armadura en su primera aparición. Primera_aparición_de_la_armadura_Berserker_(anime).png|Ídem en Berserk (2016). 00000berserker.jpg|Guts siendo poseído por la armadura. Guts_siendo_poseído_por_la_armadura_(anime_2016).jpg|Guts siendo poseído por la armadura (segundo anime). Berserker_vs_Grunbeld_(Berserk_Musou).jpg|Guts peleando contra Grunbeld en Berserk and the Band of the Hawk. El_efecto_de_la_armadura_Berserker_(anime).png|La armadura recoloca las partes del cuerpo de Guts. Mente_de_Guts_afectada_por_la_armadura_(anime_2016).png|Guts afectado por el od de la armadura. E228-Armadura Berserker capacidades-manga.png|Las capacidades otorgadas por la armadura. Armadura_Berserker_(visual).jpg|Ilustración de la armadura usada en el anuncio de la segunda temporada de Berserk (2016). También fue usada como portada de TV Animation Berserk Original Soundtrack. Armadura_Berserker_(anime_2016).png|La armadura en Berserk (2016). Armadura_Berserker_(introducción_películas).png|En la introducción de las películas. Guts_Berserker_(Crystal_of_Reunion).png|Imagen promocional de la colaboración con Crystal of Reunion. Berserker_Pachislot_Berserk.jpg|Guts con la armadura en Pachislot Berserk. Tarjeta_año_nuevo.jpg|Tarjeta de año nuevo adjunta a Gigantomakhia. Guts_perro_berserker_lucha_(poster_tomo_40).jpg|Poster tomo 40. Schierke_entra_en_el_od_de_la_armadura_de_berserker.jpg|Schierke entra en el od de la armadura. Visión_de_Dhaiva_desde_la_armadura_de_Berserker.jpg|Visión de Dhaiva desde la armadura. Beast_of_Casca's_Dream_(Prime_1_Studio).jpg|Figura "Beast of Casca's Dream", por Prime 1 Studios. Categoría:Armas Categoría:Objetos